脈
devise さあ眠りましょう　夢を見よう　血・土・嘘・空 体内に吐き出して　体・神・箱・獣 お月様　綺麗でしょう　香・首・罠・黒 あの人は壁の中 緋く甘く　螺旋を描いた　記憶を土に返して もっと深く　餌付く位に笑うわ　爛れた夜に 一九九九年十一月五日　午後六時三十分二十七秒 B型で潔癖症の私は　A型で不眠症の貴男から　少しだけ嘘を教えてもらい 嬉しさのあまり閉所恐怖症の私は貴男に　貞操帯をプレゼントしました 完璧主義の私は　爛れた夜に　動脈を　ピクピクさせながら 貴男の静脈に　春死音を注入し　ありったけの血液を取り出して シンプルなこの部屋に　一つだけ　吊るして飾りました それを見ながら私は　感度暴走のベチョベチョなアレを眼球剥き出しの貴男に 見せながら　三分天国　イイ感じ　錯乱状態　TYPE-A 緋く甘く　螺旋を描いた　記憶を土に返して もっと深く　餌付く位に笑うわ　爛れた夜に 月日が経てば　何れは　この子が生まれて　貴方になり もっと深く　餌付く位に　力を込めてみせて 緋く甘く･････････････････････････････････････････ got for gimmick devise | got for gimmick…devise Saa nemurimashō　Yume o miyō　Blood・Earth・Lie・Sky Tainai ni hakidashite　Body・God・Box・Beast Otsuki-sama　Kirei deshō　Smell・Neck・Trap・Black Ano hito wa kabe no naka… Akaku amaku　Rasen o egaita　Kioku o tsuchi ni kaeshite Motto fukaku　Ezuku kurai ni warauwa　Tadareta yoru Senkyūhyakukyūjūkyūnen jūichigatsu itsuka　Gogorokuji sanjūppun nijūnana byō B-gata de keppekishō no watashi wa　A-gata de fuminshō no anata kara　Sukoshi dake uso o oshiete morai Ureshisa no amari heijokyōfushō no watashi wa anata ni　Teisō obi o purezento shimashita Kanpeki shugi no watashi wa　Tadareta yoru ni　Dōmyaku o　Pikupiku sase nagara Anata no jōmyaku ni　Harushion o chūnyūshi　Arittake no ketsueki o toridashite Shinpuru na kono heya ni　Hitotsu dake　Tsuru shite kazarimashita Sore o mi nagara watashi wa　Kando bōsō no bechobecho na are o gankyū mukidashi no anata ni Mise nagara　Sanbun tengoku　Ii kanji　Sakuran jōtai　TYPE-A Akaku amaku　Rasen o egaita　Kioku o tsuchi ni kaeshite Motto fukaku　Ezuku kurai ni warauwa　Tadareta yoru Tsukihi ga tateba　Izure wa　Kono ko ga umarete　Anata ni nari Motto fukaku　Ezuku gurai ni　Chikara o komete misete Akaku amaku………………………………….. got for gimmick…devise | got for gimmick … devise come let us sleep, let us dream (blood-earth-lie-space) cum inside my body (body-god-box-beast) Oh isn't the moon lovely (scent-head-trap-black) his person is in the wall… red and sweet return my memories drawn in spirals to the earth deeper now enough to tame the wild I laugh on a festering night… The 5th of November 1999, 6:30 in the afternoon 27 seconds I the B type clean freak learned a few lies by you the A type insomniac. Just when happiness began I, the claustrophobic, presented you a chastity belt. on a festering night, I the perfectionist, make my arteries pump, injecting halceon into your veins, so I can take out your blood, as I gaze at the only thing that is hung to decorate this simple room, As I watch it, I show your exposed eyeballs, my super sensitive sticky "that" three minutes of heaven It's good. Deranged Condition Type A red and sweet return my memory drawn in spirals to the earth deeper now enough to tame the wild I laugh, on a festering night… as the days and months pass, one of these days soon, my child will be born and become you. deeper now enough to tame the wild, put your full energy into it. got for gimmick…devise |source=http://utau-inu.com/centj/translations/myaku_direngrey.htm}} Trivia Lyrics * In the single's booklet, there's a |ni…}} at the end of both refrains. The first one is missing in the album's booklet and band score, but according to the band score's sheet lyrics, both refrain's |ni…}} aren't actually sung. Furthermore, the various ellipses are displayed as white slits in the album's booklet and band score. The sheet lyrics also don't include the entire spoken middle part. Versions * The converted version of this song was mistakenly called "脈1/2conveert" on the band's Best Album Project website.